Shugo Chara goes to Hogwarts
by animelover276
Summary: Amu and the gang get strange letters telling them that they have been enrolled in a school of witchcraft and wizardry. a little romance: Tadamu, Rimahiko, Kukaya, and Rikaru.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: the letter

Amu POV

I recieved this weird letter in the mail one day. Normally, I wouldn't get mail unless it's from one of my friends, the Guardians. Yes I'm a Guardian, along with four other kids: Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"What is it Amu-chan?" asked Ran, one of my Guardian Characters. Yes I have Guardian Characters, so do the rest of the Guardians.

"Just some letter from this place called Hogwarts." I said. Miki, Su, and Dia flew over to look at the letter. "Never heard of it." said Miki.

"Yo." I saw Ikuto, out of nowhere, on my patio. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Cause he can-nya." said Yoru. Then Ikuto looked at the letter. "You got one too?" he asked.

"Yea wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"He got one too-nya." said Yoru. Ikuto pulled out a letter in his pocket. "That's the same one I got." I said.

"Weird right." Said Ikuto.

"Yea." I said. The next day I met up with the other Guardians.

"Amu-chi look at this!" yelled Yaya, waving a letter in my face. I looked at it closely and it looked like the one I got.

"You too?" I asked.

"You got one too?" asked Nagihiko. They held up their letters and I held up mine. "Is this Easter's doing?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Ikuto told me they weren't doing anything." I said.

"Then what is it?" asked Rima.

"Dear Ms. Hinamori, We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." said Ran reading the letter.

"So it's about magic-dechu?' asked Pepe.

"In that case I'm interested." said Miki.

"Easter wouldn't send us to a school of magic." said Rima.

"Yea so I think it's safe to go." said Tadase-kun.

"Yo." We saw Kukai at the entrance to the Royal Garden.

"Kukai did you get a letter too?" asked Yaya.

"Yea. I ran into Utau. She got one too." said Kukai pulling out his letter. "Sanjo-kun said he got one too."

"Chairman?" I asked.

"Amu-sempai I got one too." said Rikka, one of our Guardian apprentices. Yes we have Guardian apprentices:Rikka and Hikaru.

"Me too." said Hikaru and he and Rikka pulled out their letters. I didn't know what was going on, but I was sure that we were going to a weird place.

**Me: In my summary you see the following couples listed: Tadamu, Rimahiko, Utto, Kukaya, and Rikaru. I bet you guys are wondering what Utto or Rikaru is. Well, Utto is Utau and Ikuto and Rikaru is Rikka and Hikaru.**


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Rima POV

We rode the plane to London the next day. We were trying to find a store that sold magic stuff until we saw three weird looking men enter a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. We went inside to see alot of people in their. "Hey look." said N-I mean the purple crossdresser. We walked through a door that lead to a brick wall.

"Now what?" asked Yaya. Then the bricks spread until they showed a sign that said Diagon Alley. We saw stores that sold magic books, wands, broomsticks, and uniforms. I was so fasinated that I bumped into a boy with glasses and black hair.

"Sorry." I said.

"No it's my fault." said the boy.

"Harry you need to look where you're going." said a female red-head behind him.

"Hey I said I was sorry." said the boy.

"Oh I'm Mashiro Rima." I said. "The boy with blonde hair is Tadase, the two red heads are Kukai and Yaya, the pinkette girl is Amu and the guy with purple hair can introduce himself."

"Sheesh Rima-chan." said the crossdresser. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"I'm Rikka and this is Hikaru." said Rikka.

"Hello pleasure to meet you." said Hikaru.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley, and Hermoine Granger." said the boy. The two red heads waved hi.

"Amu." we turned around and saw Ikuto, Utau, and Kairi behind us. "Hey guys." I said.

"Who are they?" asked Harry.

"That's Ikuto, Utau, and Kairi." said Amu. "We like to call him Chairman." After we did the Introductions, we went to the bank called Gringotts, which was run by little people with elf ears.

"Goblins." said Ron. "Better be careful."

Yaya POV

After we went to Gringotts, we went to buy our supplies. We first went to Olivanders, the store that sold wands. It was really hard to find wands for all of us. Then we went to get our uniforms and quills and parchment**(I can't remember the names of the stores)**. Then we went back to the Leaky Cauldron so we could spend the night.

"I call the room with Kukai." I said.

"What she said-dechu." said Pepe-chan. Rikka-tan and Hikaru, Ikuto and Utau-chan, Harry and Chairman, Hermoine and Ron, Rima-tan and Nagihiko(I bet Rima-tan wasn't happy about that), and Tadase and Amu-chi we all in rooms together. I snickered and whispered to Ran-chan "Tell me what happens tomorrow." She smiled as she followed Amu-chi and Tadase. I went to mine and Kukai's room. "I didn't know that our room had only one bed." I said.

"Um I didn't know either." said Kukai and he started blushing. So we got our PJ's on and figured out who sleeps on which side. "Ok I get left you get right." I said. So we settled in and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day to see me snuggled up to Kukai. I started blushing like crazy. He woke up and started blushing. He quickly got up and stared. "None of this happened." he said I nodded my head.

"Oh my god." said Daichi and Pepe-chan, who just woke up and stared at us. "Shut up!" Me and Kukai yelled. We got dressed without a word and met up with the others. "Ran-chan give me a report." I said.

"Well they just talked them Tadaes-kun said 'I love you Amu-chan." said Ran-chan. I looked surprised to see Ran-chan could remember all of that. "And then they kissed." she finished. My jaw dropped open

"I need to talk to Amu-chi about this." I said. "Thanks Ran-chan." She went over to Daichi and Pepe-chan. "And then Kukai started blushing and said'None of this happened." said Daichi.

"DAICHI DON'T TELL THEM!" I yelled.

"We heard _everything_." said Amu-chi. Me and Kukai started blushing. "Nothing happened." he said.

"Yea." I kept blushing. We left the Leaky Cauldron and may our way to King's Cross station, looking for platform 9 3/4, but we didn't see it. "Hey are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Rima-tan.

"We're here." said Harry. We were right in front of a brick wall. "This is platform 9 3/4?" asked and irritated Amu-chi.

"Just watch." said Hermoine as Ron ran through it. "Your turn." she said. Amu-chi and Tadase went together, Ikuto, Utau, and Kairi went next, then Rima and Nagihiko. Harry and Hermoine we waiting for us. "Go on." said Harry.

"Let's go." said Kukai holding my hand. We ran through the wall and waited to crash. Instead, we were at a platform marked _platform 9 3/4_. We saw Amu-chi and the others and got on the train.

**Me: They finally get to Platform 9 3/4. I see that you guys read a little Kukaya. We'll see what hapens in Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts.**


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

Amu POV

The train started to move and the gang and I quickly took our seats. Harry and Ron stayed with us to explain what Hogwarts was and what happens when you get there. "All first year students are selected in something called houses." said Harry.

"Your house will be something like your family." said Ron.

"What's a house?" asked Kukai. I guess he wasn't listening.

"Something like a group." said Harry. "We can't really explain what it is." We heard a door open and looked to see a boy with blonde hair and a pale face followed by two other boys. "Trying to make friends with first years Potter?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Harry. I looked confused. "Who is that?" asked Yaya.

"Malfoy." said Ron. "He's a bitch."

"Shut up Weasley." said the boy. He looked at Rima, then had hearts in his eyes**(Well not really just looked at her as though he was impressing** **her)**. "Hello." he said to Rima. He kissed her hand that made Nagihiko pissed. "Lay off bitch." he said.

"Go Fujisaki-kun." whispered Kukai.

"Nagihiko you can't pick a fight with this guy." said Harry. "He's an asshole."

"And since we don't like this asshole, you can fight him." said Ron.

"Arigato." said Nagihiko and he punched Malfoy. "Damn." I said.

"Go Nagi!" Yelled Ran.

"What is that thing?" asked Malfoy pointing to Ran. He ran with the other boys behind him. "Didn't I tell you guys not to come out untill we got there?" I asked.

"We wanted to cheer on Nagihiko." said Su.

"How dare he call me, the king, a thing!?" said Kiseki. I sweatdropped.

"Seriously what are those things?" asked Ron. We explained the guardian characters. "Does that explain this?" asked Harry holding up a black Guardian egg with a spark on it.

"Whoa a Guardian egg-dechu!" yelled Pepe.

"Hermoine has one too." said Harry. "Same with Ron." Ron held up a navy blue Guardian egg with a yellow W on it. "W for Weasley." he said. Dia went over and touched the egg. "It's going to hatch soon." she said. "With a shining radiance." Harry and Ron looked confused.

"She's like a Guardian Character fortune teller." said Yaya.

"Yea-dechu." said Pepe. We arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. We stepped on a platform to see a huge man covered in hair. "Take care of them, Hagrid." said Harry. The man nodded and yelled "First years follow me!" So we followed him to a lake. On the other side, there was a huge castle. We all oohed,aahed, and whoaed as we climbed into the boats. We rode across the river to the other side and went through the castle door. We looked to see an old woman wearing a robe with a roll of paper in her hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts." she said. "I am Professor Mogonagall, head of Griffindor house." She explained the exact same thing Harry and Ron told us. When she was done talking, she opened the doors to this huge dining hall. We saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine at the Griffindor table. We walked down the isle to a stool with a hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will step forth." said Professor Mogonagall. "I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at the list and said "Kairi Sanjo." I looked around for Kairi, and saw him step up to the sorting hat. The hat hummed and said "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table yelled and cheered to greet Kairi.

"Kukai Souma." said the Professor. Kukai stepped up and the sorting hat said "Hmm alot of pride, confidence, courage, no fear." It paused. "Griffindor!" Kukai went to the table to be greeted by Harry and the others.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto stepped up and the hat barely touched his head when it said "Slytherin!"

"Rikka Hiragi." Rikka stepped up and the hat said "Hufflepuff!" The ceremony went on and Yaya, Rima, and Tadase-kun were in Griffindor and Hikaru, Utau, and my good friend Yua, were in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki." Nagihiko stepped up and the hat stayed silent until it said "Griffindor!" I heard a quiet groan from Rima and a giggle from Kusukusu.

"Amu Hinamori." said the Professor. I was nervous when I stepped up and the sorting hat was placed over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. "Hmmm." said the sorting hat. "I wonder where I should put you." The hat moved around, probably looking to see which house he would put me in _Please say Griffindor_ i thought desperately.

"Well it better be." said the hat and we all waited.

**Me: Finally end of chapter 3. Which house will Amu-chan get put in? Type your opinions in your reviews. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: First day in The Forbidden Forest.**


	4. First day in the Forbidden Forest

Chapter 4: First day in the Forbidden Forest

Amu POV

"Well it better be." We all waited for the house he was going to say.

"Griffindor!" he yelled. The hat was pulled off and I had a small grin on my face. Tadase-kun and the gang was standing up to welcome me. "Yay Amu-chi's in the same house as us!" yelled Yaya.

"But I'm with the crossdresser." said Rima. She was sitting between Kukai and Nagihiko. Then we saw an old man with a really long beard step up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." he said. "I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster." Then he said a few things and finally said "Let the feast begin." We saw a million plates filled with food appear out of thin air. "This is awesome." I said.

"The food looks delicious." said Miki.

"Yes but is it good?" asked Su. We ignored her and started eating. I headed straight for the Chicken and the other main courses. Kukai just went for everything. Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, and Rima ate calmly. Then that food disappeared and dessert appeared next. We all ate until that food disappeared and Professor made us sing the school song:

_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we'll be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we forgot  
So do your best we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot_

Then we went to our dormatories. As we were walking down the halls and up the staircases, the pictures looked weird. The portraits were moving. "That's weird." said Tadase-kun.

"It's cool." said Kukai. We stopped at a painting of a fat lady. "Password." she said.

"Capas traconus." said Percy. The fat lady nodded and the portrait opened, showing a room. We all stepped in and filled up the whole room. "This is the Griffindor common room." said Percy. "Girls' dorm is on the left; boys' on right. You'll see your belongings have already been brought up. I went to the left staircase with Yaya and Rima and saw our stuff already there. We quickly changed and went to bed.

The next day class started. I was almost late if Ran didn't wake me up. I ran to the dining hall with Rima and Yaya right behind me, Ikuto, Utau, and Malfoy were right behind them. "Is that blonde girl your girlfriend?" asked Malfoy.

"No she's my sister." said Ikuto.

'Then why is she not acting like it?" asked Malfoy.

"Ikuto don't listen to them." said Utau still clinging onto him. "I can't trust him for a reason." We ignored them and entered the dining hall. We saw Tadase-kun, Kukai, and Nagihiko at the Griffindor table waving at us to sit down. "Hey guys." I said.

"Man Hinamori what took you so long?" asked Kukai.

"Amu-chi wouldn't wake up." said Yaya.

"Amu-chan's lazy." said Miki.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"There she goes again." said Ran.

"Yea-dechu." said Pepe. Breakfast was over and we went to Professor Mogonogall for our first class. We were almost late if Kukai didn't stop eating. We walked in to see most of the class there. We went to our seats to copy the notes on the board about changing furniture to animals. Then we had potions with Professor Snape. "Hello I am Professor Snape, teacher of potion." he said. "You will know how to make potions that can stop death or potions that cause them." I looked around and saw that Kukai fell asleep. Professor went over to him and said "Mr. Souma did you hear what I just said?"

"Yea loud and clear teach."said Kukai waking up. Everyone gasped as Professor Snape got furious. "Do not address me that way."He said. "Five points from Griffindor." We all groaned and Professor said "Silence!" That class ended fast. We went to the dining hall to eat lunch. "Hey where's Rima-tan and Nagihiko?" asked Yaya. We looked around but they weren't there.

Nagihiko POV

We somehow got separated from Amu-chan and the others. Rima-chan and I were lost so we looked for a directory. What the hell? These people have a huge castle but they don't have a fucking directory? We walked out of the castle to look for someone to help us with directions. Pretty soon, we were walking towards a strange looking forest. "Purple head I think we shouldn't." said Rima-chan but I ignored her and headed towards it. We saw how frightening it was because we ran into a giant spider, creatures that were half human half horse, and a weird looked guy with a death glare. We ran out to see the caretaker, Argus Filch.

"And just where have you two been? No students allowed in the Forbidden Forest." he said.

"This is your fault crossdresser." whispered Rima-chan. Filch led us to Professor Mogonagall's office. "Professor I saw these two exit the Forbidden Forest." he said. Professor Mogonagall put down a weird looking newspaper call the daily prophet and looked at us very sternly. "Thank you Argus." she said and Filch left. Then she turned to us.

"Now why would you kids go into the Forbidden Forest when you know that students aren't allowed?" she asked. We looked to the ground. "We got lost." I said.

"And you didn't try to get some help from someone." said professor.

"We tried." said Rima-chan giving me the evil eye.

"But we somehow ended up in the forest." I said. Mogonagall went back to reading her paper before saying "fifteen points from Griffindor." We walked out to see the others. "Where have you guys been?" asked Amu-chan.

"We got lost." said Rhythm.

"How?" asked Ran.

"Forgot the way there during class." said Rima-chan. "It was the crossdresser's fault." She gave me another death glare.

Amu POV

I can't believe it! Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima lost points for Griffindor. We were at our first broom riding lesson. We looked to see a woman with gray, spiky hair with a whistle around her neck. "I am Madam Hooch, your P.E. teacher." she said. "Today you'll be learning how to ride a broomstick." It was really easy. First we had to raise our hand over the broom and say up. Then we mount the broom. Then when Madam Hooch blows her whistle, we kick off the ground. We did that and boy was I horrible. I had to Character Change with Ran to get it right. Once the Character Change wore off, I got the hang of it. Yaya was kinda good, Rima too. Nagihiko was really good, and Tadaes-kun and Kukai were awesome. Then I saw a ball heading towards me. I braced myself for the impact but Kukai blocked me and hit the ball. Everyone was so amazed that Madam Hooch called him down.

Kukai POV

I was called down after I saved Hinamori. Madam Hooch led me to potions. "Professor Snape can I see Potter for a moment?" she asked. I saw Harry exit the classroom and eyed me closely. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I just saved Hinamori from being hit by a weird looking ball." I whispered. We then went to Pofessor Mogonagall's office. "Alright what did you do this time Potter?" she asked.

"It wasn't him Minerva." said Madam Hooch. She pointed to me. "You should have seen him. His reflexes were incredible." I looked shocked tp see that me nor Harry was in trouble. "I think we found our new keeper." said Madam Hooch. I was really confused and Harry looked pleased. "Well it's about time." he said. We left and I saw Hinamori and the gang waiting for us. "Amu told us everything." said Hermoine.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"He's the new keeper." said Harry. We were all confused. "Nice work Kukai." said Ron.

"What's a keeper?" asked Mashiro-san.

"It's a place in a game called Quittich." said Hermoine and they explained the game, players, and balls. "Oh I get it." said Hinamori.

"And the game is Saturday." said Harry. We all did an anime fall. "Saturday!?" I yelled.

"Yea against Ravenclaw." said Ron. Hinamori looked depressed after that. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Chairman's in Ravenclaw." she said. "And Yua." I totally forgot that Sanjo was in Ravenclaw. "Maybe he'll cheer for us." I said.

Tadase POV

We couldn't wait to see Souma-kun play. We sometimes go to the Quittich field to watch them practice. Then it was Saturday. We all stood in the stands to watch Souma-kun along with Ron-kun, and Granger-san. We saw them fly out of the locker room and onto the field. We all started yelling and cheering for Souma-kun.

"That little first year wouldn't survive a game!" yelled a Ravenclaw beater.

"Hey don't say bad stuff about Kukai!" yelled Yuiki-chan. The game went on and we saw Sanjo-kun in the stands. We already scored 30-0.

"Griffindor's in the lead 30-0." said Lee Jordan. "And no sign of the snitch!" We looked to see Harry-kun flying after something small, gold, and flying. "It's the snitch dechu!" yelled Pepe.

"And the snitch has been sighted!" yelled Lee. Harry-kun and the Ravenclaw seeker went after it. "Grab the snitch commoner!" yelled Kiseki. I sweatdropped a little.

"Go Kukai!" yelled Yuiki-chan.

**Me: And the match goes on. What will happen? Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Meet Fluffy.**


	5. Meet Fluffy

Chapter 5: Meet Fluffy

Kukai POV

"And the snitch has been captured by Griffindor seeker Harry Potter, recieving 150 points!" yelled Lee Jordan. I can't believe I'm still standing. I looked down and saw Hinamori and the others cheering for Harry. We won 200-40. I flew down to join my teammates to celebrate.

"Hey Harry you were right about that first year." said Ron's twin brothers Fred and George.

"He's really speedy." said Katie Bell.

"Now stop it." I blushed. I heard a door opened and saw Hinamori and the gang. "Kukai that was awesome!" yelled Yaya.

"Yea dechu." said Pepe. The party went on and pretty soon Professor Mogonagall told us to stop.

Amu POV

Professor Mogonagall told us to go to bed since it was 11:00 at night. So Yaya, Rima, and I went to our dorm and went to bed. I had a weird dream. There was this creepy looking guy in Hogwarts with a snake slithering beside him. I saw Harry and the others fighting him. "Give up Tom you're outnumbered!" yelled Harry.

"Ah Harry you never learn." said the guy and he flicked his wand at Ron and Hermoine and yelled out "Avrada Cadavra!" and Ron and Hermoine lay dead. I ran towards them in shock. The guy looked at me and said. "Litle ameteur." I saw Tadase-kun, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima with the Guardian Characters. "Amu-chan." said Ran.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky jack_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Heart_

The guy looked at us and said "Kids never learn." Then he used the same curse on Kukai and Yaya. They laid there dead and I saw Pepe and Daichi disappear. Then used it on Rima and Nagihiko and Kuksukusu and Rhythm disappear. He then turned his wand to Tadase-kun and used the curse. I screamed so loud I woke everyone up. "Amu-chi what is it?" asked Yaya.

"We're trying to sleep." said a girl named Melissa.

"Yea calm down Amu." said Rima. The next day I was so scared I spaced out every five minutes. "Amu-chan are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Just the weirdest dream." I said.

"What was it about?" asked Harry.

"There was this guy dressed in black and he had this snake with him." I said. "I guess he was part snake because he had a snake nose." Harry's eyes widened. "You saw Voldemort in your dream!?"

"Who?" asked Kukai.

"He's this bad wizard who kills everyone who doesn't join the deatheaters." said Ron.

"And he tried to kill Harry." said Hermoine. Our eyes widened. "He tried to kill Harry-chan?" asked Yaya.

"Yea. His parents were killed." said Ron.

"And he's quite famous for it." said Hermoine.

"How?" asked Rima.

"No one survives Voldemort's curses." said Ron.

"Except me." said Harry. We were really surprised. "That's amazing." said Rima. We went to class, which was potions. "Great just what I need. Snape to piss me off again." groaned Kukai.

"I know. We hate him too." said Rima. We made our way to poitons until we heard a scream coming from the hall behind us. We turned around and saw Melissa running towards us. "You won't believe what I saw!" she yelled. Some of the teachers came and calmed her down. "What happened?" asked Professor Mogonagall.

"I saw a guy dressed in black with a snake nose flying in the hall!" yelled Melissa. "He tried to do this curse on me so that's when I ran." Mogonagall's eyes widened. "Get the Headmaster." she said. She turned to us.

"We didn't do anything." said Rima.

"We were on our way to potions." said Kukai.

"Classes are canceled." said the Professor. We looked confused and Kukai looked relieved. We went back to the dorms and hung out in the common room. "What happened?" asked Harry.

"Melissa-chan saw Voldemort." I said. Harry, Ron, and Hermone's eyes widened. "Voldemort was here!?" asked Hermoine.

"That's impossible." said Ron. We were talking until we went out of the coomon room. We went up and down the staircases until we were in front of a door. We opened it and the place looked weird. "This place looks creepy." said Yaya.

"Don't worry Yaya we're all here." said Kukai. Yaya smiled a bit. We heard a meow and turned around and saw Filch's cat, Ms. Norris. "Run it's Filch's cat!" yelled Nagihiko. We ran down the hall to a door that was locked.

"We're done for dechu!" yelled Pepe.

"Alomomora." I said pointing my wand at the lock, which opened. "I didn't know you could do that Amu-chan." said Tadase-kun.

"Standard book of spells: chapter 7." I said as we went in it. We looked and saw a huge three headed black dog fast asleep. It woke up and snarled at us. We screamed and ran back to the common room. "Where have you guys been?" asked Hermoine.

"We were in a corridor with a three headed dog in it." I said breathless.

"Three headed dog?' asked Harry.

"Oh you must mean Fluffy." said Ron. We looked confused. "That's Hagrid's dog." said Harry.

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Nagihiko.

"You know: tall, big man, alot of hair." said Ron.

"Oh that guy." said Rima. That night, I had the same dream except Harry beat Voldemort and Voldemort turned to dust. I woke up and smiled _At least that dream was nicer than the last one_ I thought as I drifted off into sleep again.

**Me: Well this was a weird chapter. Voldemort was in it, Hagrid's three-headed dog was in it, and I added a few spells from the first movie. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Room of Requirement. Yes 1,000 words**


	6. The Room Of Requirement

Chapter 6: The Room Of Requirement

Amu POV

Ever since we heard that Voldemort was in the castle, classes have been canceled. To Kukai's relief, he won't have to go to potions. The gang and I were in the common room: Kukai and Nagihiko having another arm wrestle, Yaya's eating candy, me, Rima, and Tadase-kun are reading, and the Guardian Characters are just doing something(probably making another plan to capture the embryo). "Man this sucks." said Yaya.

"Yea dechu." said Pepe.

"Quiet commoner!" yelled Kiseki.

"Kiseki just shut it already!" yelled Daichi.

"Can we not fight?" asked Su.

"They do this all the time dechu." said Pepe.

"Ever since they joined the Guardians." said Tadase-kun.

"Yes another 500 yen!" yelled Kukai.

"Why do I keep losing to this guy?" asked Nagihiko.

"Looks like you need a chara change." said Rhythm.

"Don't." said Kukai.

_Chara change!_

"That's what you deserve crossdresser." said Rima. We were bored so we went to follow Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. We followed them to a brick wall. The wall opened and revealed a door. The door opened and revealed a hidden room. "That's awesome." said Kukai. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine turned around. "When did you guys get here?" asked Ron.

"We followed you." said Yaya.

"What is this place?" asked Rima.

"This is the Room of Requirement." said Hermoine.

"We use this room for a group we call Dumbledore's army." said Harry.

"Can we join?" I asked.

"If you can be trusted." said Ron. We nodded. "Then welcome to Dumbledore's army." We walked in and saw like 10-20 other students, each from different houses(except Slytherin). We started to learn the spells that Harry was teaching us. "Man this is so hard!" yelled Yaya.

"I can't take it anymore dechu!" yelled Pepe.

"It's alright." said Kukai. "Just concentrate." Yaya started to concentrate and she said the words "Expecto Patronum." Then a white light flew out of her wand, taking the form of a rabbit. "Not bad for a first year." said Fred.

"Yea she's really talented." said George. We left a few hours later. "That was awesome." said Nagihiko.

"Yea." said Kukai. We went back to the common room until we saw that the fat lady was gone. "Where is she?" I asked. All of the Griffindor students were thinking the same thing. Then Dumbledore pushed through the crowd to look at the painting. "Filch search every painting." he said. "Find the fat lady." Then he told us to go to the Great Hall**(This is the third movie all over again T_T)**. We looked and saw a million sleeping bags all over the floor. So we settled in and went to sleep.

Nagihiko POV

I couldn't sleep because I was wondering what happened. I looked to my right and saw Rima-chan fast alsleep. _Damn she looks so cute_ I thought. Rhythm was in his egg on my pillow, and everyone else was nearby. I started to drift off into sleep as Professor Dumbledore was saying "We found the Fat Lady in the 4th floor corridor."

"Why was she there?" asked Filch.

"She said something about-" I fell asleep after that.

The next day we were eating in the Great Hall until I saw a dark shadow in the window. "What's that?" I asked. Everyone looked at my direction. "Nagihiko what are you talking about?" asked Amu-chan.

"I saw a shadow." I said.

"There are no shadows in daylight." said Hotori-kun.

"You were just imagining things." said Souma-kun. We went back to the common room. The Fat Lady was replaced with a guy who I thought was a knight**(I forgot who replaced her in the third book)** and he kept changing the passwords every 10 minutes so it was almost impossible to get inside. "Damn it just let us in already!" yelled Rima-chan.

"Alright Alright chibi devil." said the Knight. Rima-chan got pissed after he opened the door. She walked in and stomped upstairs to the girls' dorm.

Kukai POV

I waited for Mashiro to come back, but she never did. So, Yaya and Hinamori went to check on her. Tadase, Fujisaki-kun, and I were playing wizard chess(Weasley taught us) until Hinamori, Granger, Mashiro, and Yaya came back downstairs. "You ok Rima-chan?" asked Fujisaki-kun.

"Why would you care crossdresser?" asked Mashiro. I sweatdropped a bit. Daichi and the others were huddled in a corner until we saw Musashi. "Musashi why are you here?" asked Miki.

"I brought a message from Kairi." said Musashi.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he hopes to see you on Christmas." said Musashi.

"You know they actually let you stay her for Christmas." said Ron. Our eyes widened. "They do?" asked Hinamori.

"Musashi tell Kairi we're staying for the holidays." said Ran and Musashi left. I had a feeling this was gonna be the most surprising Christmas ever.

**Me: Yes Christmas time has begun! What will happen? Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Dolores Umbridge.**


	7. Dolores Umbridge

Chapter 7: Dolores Umbridge

Kukai POV

Classes started a few days later. It really sucks cause 1: We have more homework than before, 2: The teachers are meaner, and 3: We have to go back to Potions (Fuck that!). We were on our way to the Great Hall because Dumbledore had an announcment. "I'm pleased to announce that former Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, will be coming back to Hogwarts tomorrow." he said. The whole crowd groaned. "That is all." said Dumbledore. "You may go back to your classes." Everyone exited the hall. We were with Harry, Granger, and Weasley in the comon room. "This sucks." said Weasley.

"Who's Dolores Umbridge?" asked Yaya.

"She's this really strict witch." said Harry.

"And it's a miracle she's coming back." Granger said sarcasticly.

"She's really that horrible?" asked Fujisaki.

"Yea." said Weasley. "A real pain in my ass."

"I wonder what she's like." said Hinamori.

Amu POV

Our next class was Defense Against The Dark Arts. The teacher wasn't in the room so we were talking. I saw some people trying to do Bala-Balance. "Bala-Balance!" they yelled while doing the wrong pose.

"How dare they insult comedy like that!?" said Rima as she Character Change.

"Rima they were only kidding." I said. She gave me an evil glare. "There's nothing funny about insulting comedy." she growled. The kids did another Bala-Balance terribly wrong and Rima had enough. "YOUR TIMING WAS WAY OFF AND YOUR POSING IS TOTALLY WRONG!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her. "Rima-chan are you ok?" asked Nagihiko.

"LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL BALA-BALANCE IS!" she yelled again.

"Rima ready and. . " said Kusukusu.

"BALA-BALANCE!" they both yelled. Everyone stared at her with a 'WTF?' face. Even Kukai and Nagihiko. The Character Change wore off and Rima blushed bright red and ran out of the room while everyone laughed. "Rima wait!" I yelled.

"Let me get her." said Nagihiko. I nodded as he headed out of the room.

Nagihiko POV

I followed Rima-chan and Kusukusu to a corner beside a door. "Hey." I said.

"Leave me alone crossdresser." said Rima-chan.

"Come on don't be like that." I said. "You know that was surprissng."

"Those guys were insulting comedy." said Rima-chan. "I had to do something."

"So why did you leave?" I asked.

"She was embarrassed." said Kusukusu. "No one has seen her like that except us."

"You really like to blurt out things don't you Kusukusu?" asked Rima-chan.

"She's just speaking the truth." I said. "Anyway what you did was shocking." Rima-chan went back into a ball. "But that's what I like about you." She looked up and gave me a death glare. "Go away."

"Well you leave me no choice." I said. "Do it Rhythm."

_Chara Change_

"What the-PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Rima-chan.

"Your fault." I smirked as I carried her back to class. Everyone stared at me in shock. "She asked for it." I said defending myself.

"You Chara Changed with Rhythm again didn't you?" asked Amu-chan.

"You got it." I smirked while I brought Rima-chan to her seat. "Thanks alot crossdresser." she growled. Later, we were goofing around until we heard a giggle. I turned and saw a woman with with brown hair and she was dressed in pink. I mean seriously: pink shirt, pink sweater, pink skirt? What the hell is this lady crazy. "Hello I am Dolores Umbridge." she said strictly. She went to the front so she could call role. Afterwards, she looked at us. "You are the children from Japan correct?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." said Hotori-kun.

"It's very unusual to have children from other countries." she said. "I heard that Japanese people have the most horrible children."

"Hey!" yelled Souma-kun standing up. "We are not horrible kids!"

"Mr. Souma sit down immediately!" yelled Umbridge.

"Not until you apologize." said Souma-kun. We all smiled at him. "Detention!" Umbridge yelled coldy.

"That's fine with me." Souma-kun smirked as he walked to her office. Class went by that fast? Oh well. We all went back to our common rooms and waited until Souma-kun walked in. "How was detention?" asked Amu-chan.

"Horrible." said Souma-kun. "The whole place was pink and the meows of cats everywhere. It was hell."

"Wow really?" asked Rima-chan.

"Like I said it was Hell." said Souma-kun.

Amu POV

I feel sorry for Kukai. Being locked up in a creepy room for an hour is not pleasant. It was later on that night and we went to dinner. Pretty soon, we heard yelling from the hall. I abandoned my plate to see what was going on. I saw Professor Mogonagall and Umbridge fighting. "What's going on?" asked Rima.

"No idea." I said. Mogonagall left and Umbridge told us there will be some changes at Hogwarts. "Oh God." said Kukai. "I hate her more than Snape." For once, I hate someone more than Ikuto.

**Me: Damn that Dolores Umbridge! She's gonna change Hogwarts again(Screw that). Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The new Guardian Characters.**


	8. New Guardian Characters

Chapter 8: The new Guardian Characters

Amu POV

We had the common room to ourselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were studying, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima were reading gag mangas, me, Tadase-kun, and Nagihiko were playing wizards chess, and the Guardian Characters were trying to do magic. "Why is this so hard?" asked Kusukusu.

"It takes time." said Ron.

"Let me try." said Miki as she grabbed Ran's wand. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry." said Miki as she aimed the wand towards Daichi. "Stupify." she said coldy as the spell hit Daichi and sent him flying. "What was that for Miki!?" he asked.

"We needed a test subject." said Miki.

"Nice one." said Harry.

"Thanks." said Miki. We sweatdropped. Then I realized that Dia was spaced out. "What is it?" I asked.

"Their Guardian eggs." said Dia pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's eggs, who were lying on the table. "They haven't moved." said Ron picking up his.

"Yea I wonder why." said Hermoine picking up hers.

"Don't worry." said Ran. "They'll hatch."

"Easy for you to say." said Harry.

"Don't stop believing in yourselves or else they'll turn into X eggs." said Nagihiko.

"Right Hinamori?" asked Kukai.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"Yea." said Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"You're right." said Ron.

"They'll hatch soon." said Harry. Then the eggs started glowing and started to crack. "Is it?" I asked.

"They might." said Ran. Harry's egg hatched into a Guardian Character with black hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black top, jeans, a black wizards robe, and had a yellow spark on his hand. Ron's egg hatch into a Guardian Character with orange hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, black jeans, black high tops, and had a wand in his hand. Hermoine's egg hatched into a Guardian Character with red hair. She was wearing a black witch dress, black witch hat with a white star, and black flats. "And they did." we all said.

"Hey I'm Mark." said Harry's.

"Yo I'm Drew." said Ron's.

"Hello I'm Melissa." said Hermoine's.

"Hello. I'm Kiseki, the Guardian Character king." said Kiseki.

"Whoa." we all said.

"Hi I'm Ran. Thses are my sisters Miki, Su, and Dia." said Ran.

"Yo I'm Rhythm."

"I'm Kusukusu. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pepe, the Guardian Character baby dechu."

"Sup I'm Daichi." When we introduced ourselves, we went to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Turns out, the Guardian Characters came along as well. "What are those?" asked Umbridge pointing to our Guardian Characters. "They're Guardian Characters." said Tadase-kun.

"Why are they here?" asked Umbridge.

"We wanted to come that's why." said Daichi.

"Just like Mr. Souma." Umbridge said coldly. Once we explained everything, some of the students whispered "It's like they're the teachers instead of that damn Umbridge."

"I've had enough." said Umbridge. She flicked her wand and the Guardian Characters disappeared. "What the hell?" asked Kukai. We heard yelling in her office and realized it was them. I even heard Yoru's, Il's, and El's voice as well. "What did you do?" asked Tadase-kun.

"I forbid you to have these." said Umbridge. "So I locked them up."

"But we need to be with our Character Bearers!" Ran yelled in a muffled voice.

"Y'all gonna pay for this!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Nana.

"And now I'll sing'I miss Yua'." said Cecil.

"Don't sing." said Miki.

"Let us out of here you old hag!" yelled Il.

"I am not an old hag!" yelled Umbridge going to her office. We walked out and went to our common rooms. "Hey where are the Guardian Characters?" asked Harry.

"Umbridge locked them up." I said.

"Oh." said Ron. "No wonder Drew disappeared."

"She has everyone's Guardian Characters." said Tadase-kun. "Including ones from other houses."

"Hey guys."said Yaya. "When did Lulu-chi enroll here?"

"Now that I think about it." I said. "When did she enroll here?"

"She was probably at the sorting and we just didn't hear her name." said Nagihiko. We nodded. Then we saw something pink flash by us and it was Ran. "How did you escape?" I asked.

"I unlocked the lock." said Ran. "But she locked the cage after I got away."

"So everyone else is still trapped?" asked Tadase-kun. Ran nodded. "There was also a Guardian Character we never saw before." She said. "He had blonde hair and an evil smirk. He kinda looked like Malfoy." We stared at her with wide eyes. "Malfoy has a Guardian Character!?" We exclaimed.

"Yea weird right?" asked Ran. "Now we gotta get the others." We nodded. "But how are we gonna get them out of there?" I asked.

"I got a plan." said Nagihiko. He told us his plan and Kukai smirked. "I love to see her squirm." he said.

"You up for it Kukai?" asked Ron.

"Hell to the yea." replied Kukai. As we discussed the plan once more, we went to our dorms.

Rima POV

The next day, we went to Defense Aginst The Dark Arts and saw Umbridge waiting for us. "Ah so glad of you to jon us." she said as she went to the front of the class. We took our seats and stared at the door to her office. _They're still there_ I thought as I nodded to Tadase, who nodded to Purple Head, who nodded to Kukai. "Will you please stop annoying me Fujisaki!" he yelled to the class.

"You have room to talk Souma-kun!" Purple head yelled back.

"Oh please." said Kukai. " I know you want my title as the school's jock."

"Like I would." said Purple head.

"Bring it on hoe!" Kukai yelled while waving the _Fuck you_ finger in Purple head's face. "That's enough!" Umbridge yelled. Kukai and Purple head turned to her. "Detention for both of you!" yelled Umbridge as she left the room. "Mission accomplished. " whispered Kukai while smirking. After class, Umbridge walked back in the rom an lead Purple head and Kukai to her office. and we left to go to Potions.

Kukai POV

Umbridge lead me and Fujisaki to her office. We walked in and Daichi looked happy to see me. "Kukai!" he yelled.

"Shut up." said Umbridge coldly. "They're in detention." She then told us to write _I will not cuss out a student and disturb class_ fifty times. Then she left after we each wrote it ten times. "Now's our chance Souma-kun." said Fujisaki.

"Already on it." I said getting up and picking the lock on the Guardian Characters' cage. "Why am I being saved by a Gryffindor?" asked the one who looked like Malfoy.

"At least you're being saved." said Il.

"Hurry up y'all." said Nana.

"Ok ok jeez." I said before finally picking the lock. Ran zoomed out of the cage and flew around the room. "Finally we're free!" she yelled.

"Keep it down." whispered Fujisaki. The other Guardian Characters slowly followed and we snuck out of her office without anyone knowing. We made it to the Gryffindor common room and everyone cheered. "Amu-chan!" yelled Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia as they ran to Hinamori.

"Pepe-chan!" yelled Yaya as she hugged Pepe.

"Rima." Kusukusu whined.

"Glad you're back Kiseki." said Tadase.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Drew, Melissa, and Mark.

"Hey where's Slytherin?" asked Il.

"Are they from Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Yea." I said. "The Angel and Devil are Utau's and the cat is Ikuto's."

"The singer and Samurai are from Ravenclaw." said Fujisaki.

"Ane me y'all." said Nana. We all stared. "Lulu's in Ravenclaw too?" asked Rima.

"You darn right." said Nana.

"And the girl with the tail is from Hufflepuff." said Hinamori.

"And I'm from Slytherin as well." said Malfoy's.

"Shut up you." we all said.

"Tie him up." said Kiseki. "He has no right to be here."

"Yes sir!" yelled all of the Guardian Characters while getting ropes and going after him. "We'll give you to Malfoy later." I snarl.

"Let's give Yoru, Il, and El back to Ikuto-niisan and Utau-chan." said Tadase.

"Take this with you." said Ron refering to Malfoy's Guardian Character. We grabbed him and went to find, Ikuto, Utau, and that bastard Malfoy. "Yo." said a voice. We turned and saw Ikuto and Utau.

"Utau/chan!" yelled Il and El as they flew towads her.

"Ikuto!" yelled Yoru as he flew towards him.

"Be sure to take this to Malfoy." I said giving him the Guardian Character.

"Oh there you are Snake." said a voice I hate. Malfoy was walking towards us. "I don't believe this." he said. "Gryffindors stealing people's Guardian Characters."

"Steal!?" we exclaimed.

"That's right." said the Guardian Character known as Snake. "They stole me from Umbridge's office"

"We saved you asshole." I snarled. We left and went to Ravenclaw to return Nana, Musashi, and Cecil. "Have you seen Nana?" asked Lulu as she ran towards us.

"She was locked up in Umbridge's office." I said.

"Lulu!" yelled Nana.

"Nana where were you?" asked Lulu.

"I was in that damn Umbridge's office." said Nana. "Y'all don't need to worry there."

"And give these two to Kairi and Yua." said Hinamori.

"Will do Amu." said Lulu and she walked off. "Hotaru?" asked a voice. We turned and saw Hiragi behind us. "I'm right here Rikka-chan." said Hotaru.

"Where have you been?" asked Hiragi.

"We were in Umbridge's office." said Ran.

"She had us in a cage." said Miki.

"She had all of the Guardian Characters." said Hotaru. Soon, everyone went back to their Character Bearers and we went back to the Gryffindor common room.

**Me: Yay there are three new Guardian Characters in Gryffindor and damn there is another Guardian Character in Slytherin. Who knew Lulu and Nana were at Hogwarts. Stay tuned for chapter 9: Bye Bye Umbridge.**


	9. Bye bye Umbridge

Chapter 9: Bye bye Umbridge

Amu POV

Man that Umbridge is a real pain in the ass. Since she banned Guardian Characters, we had to keep them in the common room but sometimes she inspects them in case they were lurking around. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Daichi got caught once and they made sure to be careful next time. Mark, Melissa, and Drew pulled a few pranks on her for pay back. "I'm gonna kill her." mumbled Kukai.

"Ssshh." I whispered pointing to the front, to see Umbridge at the front of the class just staring at us as we write notes. That son of a gun. She doesn't allow us to use magic and doesn't even allow us to learn about magic. Class was over and I went to lunch. "Hell I hate her." said Kukai.

"We all do." said Tadase-kun.

"I wish she wasn't here." said Rima. I agree with her. Everyone hates Umbridge. One day, she found out where the Room of Requirement was and took us all into custody thanks to Cho Chang, who now pisses me off. After lunch, we went to the Quittich field to watch Kukai practice. "That woman really pisses me off." said Daichi.

"She pisses off everybody-dechu." said Pepe.

"I wish she would leave." said Yaya. "I hate her guts."

"We all do." said Rima. They both have a point. I mean, she changed the school and even took over Dumbledore's place as Headmaster. She even threatened to fire Professor Mogonagall and Professor Trawlauny. "Here she comes." I said pointing to the field. She called all of the players down and talked to them. Then they scattered and Kukai and Harry walked towards us. "What did she say?" I asked.

"She canceled all Quittich games." said Harry.

"Even practices." said Kukai. "Says it's a rough sport."

"So I Chara Changed with you for nothing?" asked Daichi. "Messed up."

"We gotta find a way to get her out of here." said Ron.

"And fast." said Nagihiko.

"We can try what the twins did." said Mark.

"You mean that fireworks stunt?" asked Drew. "Genius. Pure genius."

"You want us to do that?" I asked.

"To get her out of here, I'm in." said Kukai.

"Me too." said Tadase-kun. "I bet it'll be fun." What happened to Tadase-kun? He's becoming more like Kukai ever since Umbridge came in. Thanks to her, he's changed. I want _my_ Tadase-kun, not reckless, break the rules Tadase-kun. Soon, classes went on again and we went to Professor Mcgonagall's. Then Umbridge came in and we all groaned. "Here we go." whispered Kukai. Yaya nodded. Then Umbridge gave us a lecture about not using magic, that I think half of us slept through. That class ended and I woke up Tadase-kun. "It's over." I said.

"Thank God." said Tadase-kun.

"Kukai wake up." said Yaya as she shook him.

"Five more minutes." he muttered.

"You want Umbridge to give you detention again?" I asked.

"Oh hell no." said Kukai sitting up, wide awake. We went to dinner and saw Harry and the others. We sat next to them then heard explosions in the hallway. "What the-" I said. Everyone stopped eating and talking as they looked at the door. Umbridge got out of her seat and walked outside the room, only to see nothing. Then out of nowhere, we saw the twins with fireworks in their hands. They were riding on broomsticks and we all cheered. They threw another firework and it was Ran cheering. "You like it Amu!?" asked Fred.

I nodded and said "Yea!" Sparks flew everywhere until they took the form of a dragon and it chased Umbridge all the way outside. We followed it and she was running in fear. "She deserves it after all she did." said Kukai while laughing.

"Cool!" yelled Yaya. Umbridge was so shocked and scared that she ran out of Hogwarts and to the train station. "YES!" we yelled. The teachers ran out and were shocked to see what happened. "My goodness." said Professor Sprout. Rima giggled and said "She's finally gone for good."

"Yea." I said.

"I'm glad that Professor Umbridge is gone." said Tadase-kun. He's back to his old self again. Thank God.

**Me: Sorry if this chapter's short. Stay tuned for chapter 10: Warning from Voldemort.**


End file.
